1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the grinding of surplus bread with a grinding mill with a strainer through which the finished ground stock leaves the grinding mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of baking tests it has been shown that the quality of bread may be substantially increased by the addition of a certain amount of finely ground surplus bread. The known machinery for the grinding of surplus bread used to date have the disadvantage that they have to operate with great load variations. Large pieces of bread very quickly enter the area of the grinding mill and there cause load peaks which greatly diminish the efficiency of the grinding mill.